nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 29
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = |winner = "Hearts Will Bleed" |pre = 28 |nex = 30 | Green = | Green SA = Y | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y | Blue = |semi = }}North Vision Song Contest 29, often referred to as NVSC 29, was the twenty-ninth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The contest was hosted in Dublin, as Ireland was the winning country of the twenty-eighth edition due to Lyra's win with "Falling". The show was hosted by Linda Martin, Kasey Smith and Sarah McTernan. Fifty-three countries participated in the edition. This includes the Czech Republic, Egypt, Poland and Portugal who all returned after their one-edition absence. The winner was Sweden with the song "Hearts Will Bleed" performed by Janice. This marks Sweden's third win, making the country tie with Denmark for the amount of most victories in the contest to date. The runner-up, Ukraine achieved another second place and therefore marking its 10th automatic qualification. Israel, which placed third, got their best result since their last victory in the fifteenth edition. Dutch Dotan achieved another fourth place for the Netherlands after previously finishing fourth in the ninth edition. Fifth place Tunisia gained its first automatic qualification spot ever, coming 5th in the final, at the same time marking its best place achieved to date. United Kingdom completes the top six, making it their 7th automatic qualification. Hosts Ireland finished 25th in the final, just one place above Andorra, which ended up last with 41 points. Lebanon achieved their second top 10 placing in a row, for the first time. Norway achieved their fifteenth top 10 placing. Monaco returned to the final after an absence since the sixteenth edition, finishing 17th in the final, while Portugal returned to the final after an absence since the twentieth edition, finishing 13th. Egypt have gotten their worst semi-final result to date, finishing last. Returning artists Mustii and Vendredi sur Mer have finished in the bottom 5 of their semi-final, after having previously achieved a top 5 placing for their countries Belgium and Switzerland, respectively. Location Although there was no bidding phase made public, RTÉ received biddings from several cities to host the edition. Eventually, Dubli was announced as the host city of the edition along with the theme art reveal on 9 August 2019. Dublin (Irish: Baile Átha Cliath) is the capital and largest city of Ireland. Situated on a bay on the east coast, at the mouth of the River Liffey, it lies within the province of Leinster. It is bordered on the south by the Dublin Mountains, a part of the Wicklow Mountains range. It has an urban area population of 1,173,179, while the population of the Dublin Region (formerly County Dublin) as of 2016 was 1,347,359. The population of the Greater Dublin Area was 1,904,806 per the 2016 census. Participating countries Fifty-three countries took part in the 29th edition. Four countries announced their return to the competition: Czech Republic, Egypt, Poland and Portugal all returned after a short abscence from the competition. Meanwhile, two other countries confirmed their absence from the competition: Croatia and Spain announced that they would be withdrawing. It marks the second edition in a row that Spain announced not to compete in the contest. Returning artists The twenty-ninth edition saw the returns of three former artists that have previously achieved a fourth place in the competition. Dotan returns for The Netherlands after coming fourth in the ninth edition, Mustii returns to represent Belgium after his fourth place in the twenty-third edition and Vendredi sur Mer who came fourth in the twenty-fifth edition and who also hosted the twenty-eighth edition, returned to represent Switzerland once again. Faroese artist Eivør returned to the contest after having represented the Faroe Islands in the twenty-first edition, this time joined by Tom Hodge. Results Pre-Qualification Round Semi-final 1 Andorra, Ireland and Montenegro will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Norway, Sweden and San Marino will also vote in this semi-final. Final Non-qualifier results Voting grids Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the second semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Incidents Azeri voting results After the results were revealed, AzTV complained about their votes not being rightfully added to the scoreboard, which would have led to Ukraine winning over Sweden. The North Broadcasting Union investigated the case and informed the broadcaster, that their votes were submitted after the deadline and therefore not added to the scoreboard. Helvetia Festival The Swiss broadcaster held a national selection in order to select their entrant for the 29th North Vision Song Contest. Helvetia Festival 2 was held on 14 July 2019. As "Build a House" performed by Alle Farben feat. Stefanie Heinzmann and "Perfume" performed by Annella were tied for the victory, the broadcaster SRG SSR has announced that none of the participating entries from the selection would go to Dublin and has later internally chosen Vendredi sur Mer to represent the country instead with her song "Encore". Voting and Spokespeople # Mitski # Rykka (Winner of the 16th edition) # Mihaela Fileva (Bulgarian representative in the 25th edition) # Mayssa Karaa (Lebanese representative in the 28th edition) # Shady # Ksenija Knežević & Nenad Knežević # Joanita Zachariassen # Blaya # Marisha Urushadze # Cake Mosque # Tereza Kerndlová (Czech representative in the 15th edition) # Aygün Kazımova # Aura Dione (Danish representative in the 3rd, 7th and 20th edition) # Jüri Pootsmann # Nalyssa Green # Ivan Valeev # Eva Simons (Luxembourgian representative in the 8th edition) # Lara Scandar (Egyptian representative in the 26th edition) Katarzia (Slovakian representative in the 28th edition) Ligia Hojda Aurora (Norwegian representative in the 15th and 28th edition) Olya Polyakova (Ukrainian representative in the 6th edition) Emel Mathlouthi (Tunisian representative in the 15th and 28th edition) Eva Boto Ashnikko DoReDos Victor Solf Juha Tapio Selma Bajrami Tamara Mascara Zsuzsa Demcsák Sara Jo (Serbian representative in the 26th edition) Cécile de Massy Betta Lemme (Italian representative in the 24th and 27th edition) Kasia Moś (Polish representative in the 25th edition) Iveta Tumasonytė Ella Eyre Alba Noa Kirel (Israeli representative in the 10th edition of the Junior contest) Norah Benatia (Algerian representative in the 27th edition) Rita Dakota (Belarussian representative in the 22nd and 28th edition) Samira Said (Moroccan representative in the 4th, 11 and 25th edition) Álvaro Rico Vicky Krieps Stella Maxwell Patrick Rukai Anna Bergendahl Sigga Kling Mariella Savvides Aminata (Latvian representative in the 10th and 19th edition) Sirusho (Armenian representative in the 7th edition) Tamara Todevska (North Macedonian representative in the 16th edition) Katja Krasavice Ryan O'Shaughnessy Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Active NBU members * : HRT announced Croatia's withdrawal from the competition, citing "scheduling conflicts with the PQR" as their main reason. * : TVE confirmed that Spain would not be participating for the second time in a row, as a result of financial difficulties and debts. Notes # Mitski presented the votes for the Rest of the World jury. External links *Forum Category:Editions